


Eastenders - Ben & Callum sex sessions

by MandrakeMagic



Series: Ballum [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cum Eating, Extended Scene, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandrakeMagic/pseuds/MandrakeMagic
Summary: Extended scene of what (possibly) happened after Ben & Callum's first kiss in the parkIf you enjoy this story, try my other collection "Sports Filth" currently focusing on the UK male gymnastics team, where i'll be trying out different story-telling techniques and hopefully getting more input from you, the readers!"GB Gymnastics"
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Eastenders - Ben & Callum sex sessions

Eastenders Part 4 - First Kiss

Callum stood facing Ben in the dark, empty park.

“Do you know what I think about?” he spoke

“Tell me” Ben replied standing a few meters away, looking right at him.

“Picking up a brick and smashing your ‘ead in!” answers Callum.

Ben stands, perfectly still, listening to Callum.

“All this week, your little digs, your little wind-ups, I keep thinking ‘how can i make him stop? how can I make him go?’” Callum stops, as Ben turns his face away.

“Is that why I’m here? Empty park in the middle of the night?” Ben asks as he turns back to face Callum.

Callum, unsure of himself, quickly looks around and speaks;

“This is what it feels like to be scared”

“Do you think I’m scared?” Ben, asks incredulously.

“To know that one little minute you could lose everything!” replies Callum

“…So, go on, hit me” speaks Ben, as he begins to walk closer to Callum, hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

Ben moves to be in the same moonlight as Callum, standing a couple of feet away from him.

“It’s not like you ain’t done it before…”

Callum stands, again unsure of what he wants to do, just looking at Ben.

“You’ve been thinking about it, so hit me. Shut me up, make me go!” Ben speaks in a threatening but also whispered voice. “If I disgust you that much…”

Callum gulps, wanting to act but stands, staring at Ben.

“…And know you ain’t the first. Bullied at school, shut out by my Dad, battered in prison”

Ben continues.

“Beaten…” his voice shakes “by the boys that kicked Paul to death”

Callum looks on, his heart breaking a little for Ben, still not knowing what to do

“See, people like me, it’s what people like you do” Ben draws a breath “So if it’s gonna make you feel better, hit me! Hit! Me!” Ben utters the last words, looking directly into Callum’s eyes, challenging him.

Callum looks at Ben, panting at him, and can feel it inside that he really wants to hit him, moves an inch closer, their eyes never pulling apart.

“I’ve got a flat, I’ve got a girl, I’ve got everything” Callum’s voice shakes and begins to break as he speaks again “…so why do i feel so lonely?”

Ben looks at him, surprised.

“I’m so tired, of feeling, lonely!” Callum’s face begins to crack, and he breaks down for an instant, and then pulls himself back together, turning away from Ben to hide himself.

Ben bows his head a little, not expecting this reaction, but feeling for Callum, as he continues to stifle his breakdown.

Ben moves a little closer, looks at Callum for a moment before reaching his arm out and touching Callum’s face with his hand. Callum stops instantly, looks at Ben’s hand for a second and then returns his look towards Ben.

Ben holds his hand against Callum’s face, as they both look into each other’s eyes, for what feels like an age. Callum breathes heavily, regaining his composure as they continue to look at each other.

They both, at the same time, move their faces closer to each other until they’re only an inch apart, they close their eyes together and press their lips again each other’s, for the first time, and hold the kiss for a few seconds, feeling the warm pressure from each of their lips before finally pulling apart, opening their eyes as they do.

Pulling away, they stare at each other again, for what feels like eternity, but is actually only a few seconds, before Callum moves in to kiss Ben again. They close their eyes and lips clash, intensely this time, with Ben reaching up and grabbing Callum’s face to hold, their kisses becoming more and more intense and as they break away, they pant in-between.

Callum reaches for Ben’s shirt buttons and begins to fumble them open, before grabbing his face, holding it for a moment, their kissing becoming furious and the panting for breath is the only other noise apart from smacking lips.

Callum continues to unbutton Ben’s shirt…

******************************

The frantic kisses between the pair continue as Callum unbuttoned half way down Ben’s shirt, exposing his manly pecs to the summer night air. He grabbed Ben’s face again, holding it firmly as he moved Ben back up against the picnic bench, where Ben’s butt parked on the edge of it.

They pull apart again, looking into each other’s eyes as Callum quickly loosens Ben’s belt buckle, pulling the strap free so he could gain access to the button beneath. He quickly releases it and drags down the zip.

Ben’s face moves intently towards Callum’s again and they kiss once more as Callum uses one hand to pull the waistband from Ben’s boxers away from his body, exposing what was underneath to the night time air.

Callum reached in with his free hand and grabbed Ben’s cock.

It was rock solid.

Callum pulled his lips off Ben’s and looked at him in surprise. Ben returned the look with a wry smile before easing back onto his lips with another passionate kiss. Their lips melt together, the smacking and panting sounds continued, as their tongues wrestled into each other’s mouths for dominance.

Ben undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall open, exposing his naked torso. 

Callum slid his other hand on to Ben’s exposed waist, his naked palm against Ben’s soft skin.

Ben’s cock was being held gently, but firmly within Callum’s grasp and Ben made it pulsate within it. Callum moaned into Ben’s mouth at the sensation and he began to stroke the throbbing member.

Callum’s hand slid back down from Ben’s waist and grabbed the waistband of his black boxers again, holding it down and away from his groin so he could stroke Ben’s demanding prick horizontally. 

Callum’s long strokes of Ben’s cock caused Ben to moan eagerly into Callum’s mouth as they continued their kiss and he reached one hand forward, blindly, on to Callum’s jeans-covered groin, hoping to find an excited outline from Callum’s cock too.

He did.

Callum’s hard cock pressed against his jeans and Ben’s fingertips traced the length of the shaft repeatedly.

Ben’s touch caused Callum to moan gently into Ben’s kiss, channelling increased movement into his hand, stroking Ben’s eager cock with a little more intent. Ben began to fumble for Callum’s belt buckle, releasing it.

Callum pulled out of the kiss just as Ben had loosened the button on his jeans, he opened his eyes to look at Ben, just as he had opened his. They looked down at Ben’s semi nakedness and his exposed, solid cock within Callum’s grasp, being stroked firmly, a pre-cum droplet oozing out of the slit of the head.

They looked back up at each other, instantly understanding what was going to happen next.

“You don’t have to…” Ben uttered softly.

“I know.” spoke Callum as he got down on one knee, his face only inches from Ben’s now-throbbing cock. 

Callum stroked the hard member in front of him, drinking the sight of it in, before pulling the cock into a more horizontal position. He stroked it a couple of more times, before looking up at Ben’s face, letting him look directly into his eyes as he opened his mouth and took Ben’s cock willingly into it.

Callum’s mouth tenderly took the exposed head into his mouth, wrapping his soft lips around the solid cock. Maintaining eye contact, his lips slid along the shaft, taking another inch into his mouth, moaning softly.

Ben felt the sound reverberating around his dick and watched another inch of it disappear between Callum’s lips.

“Are you sure?” Ben asked.

Callum’s mouth slid further up Ben’s shaft, their eyes never losing contact, as Callum eagerly sucked on Ben’s incredibly hard dick, sliding it through his soft lips and inside his warm mouth.

Ben groaned softly, tilting his back and closing his eyes as Callum eagerly sucked at his dick, using his tongue to lap at and massage the underside of Ben’s dick as it slid into and out of his hungry mouth. 

He moaned from the taste of Ben inside of him.  
Callum reached up and grabbed the waistband of Ben’s jeans and underwear and tugged at them.

Ben pulled off the bench for a moment, allowing the clothing to be dragged down his strong, hairy legs and they gathered around his ankles.

Neither of them cared about being caught, or where they were, just about being with each other, right now, here, finally.

Callum grabbed Ben’s strong, naked thighs and used them as leverage to pull and push Ben’s body, and therefore his cock, into him, fucking his mouth, as Ben groaned and returned his gaze back down to Callum, watching his head bob furiously up and down on the length of his shaft.

Callum grunted loudly and slurped hard on Ben’s cock, saliva drooling out of his mouth, down the long shaft and dribbling on to Ben’s fuzzy balls.

Ben reached out one hand and wrapped it around Callum’s head, his quaffed hair still perfectly in place, and he gently pushed the head down harder on his cock, giving Callum the encouragement he needed to try and go deeper.

Callum relaxed his throat and took as much of Ben’s cock into and down his throat as he could. Ben watched as his dick disappeared into Callum’s mouth, as his lips slid further and further down the shaft until only an inch of it was left. Ben gasped in excitement and exhilaration.

Callum pulled his mouth free of Ben’s throbbing dick, catching his breath as he did so, and grabbed the slick shaft and continued to stroke it, he quickly wiped his mouth and looked up at Ben and smiled. Ben grabbed Callum’s face and pulled him back up and they pressed their lips together, kissing passionate and sharing Ben’s flavour between them.

Callum quickly loosened his own jeans and zip, reaching in to pull his own hard cock out. It touched Ben’s and it felt like there was a jolt of electricity between them. Ben instantly grabbed Callum’s waist and pulled him tightly against him, their bodies pressing together and their naked cocks sandwiched between them, they could both feel the heat coming from each other.

Their kiss continued as Callum continued to stroke Ben’s cock, his own incidentally rubbing and touching it too.

Heat emanated from their bodies, through their clothes and they could feel it rising against their faces as they kissed, their tongues lashing in and out of each other’s mouth, lips smacking, both panting for breath as their race continued.

Ben reached up and started loosening all of Callum’s shirt buttons, exposing his naked torso to the summer night air and then pulled him in tightly again, pressing against his body, skin on skin for the first time, their hairless torso’s radiating heat from the lust and passion between them.

Callum reached for his own cock, to join Ben’s, in his grasp and stroked them together, their hard bare skin, rubbing in unison, they both groaned into the kiss from the sensation.

Callum parted from their kiss, looking down at his hand wrapped around both cocks, Ben smiled at him as he did so and felt the friction of Callum’s cock rubbing against his own.

“My turn” he spoke as he pulled his cock out of Callum’s grasp and knelt down, coming face to face with Callum’s cock for the first time. 

He admired it, at how perfect it looked.

Ben had wanted it for so long, never thinking he would ever get a taste, and now that he has this opportunity, he wasn’t going to waste it.

He took the shaft in his fingertips and holding it vertical, stuck out his tongue, looked up into Callum’s eyes and traced the full length of the shaft with his moist tongue, from base of the shaft to tip of the head. He watched Callum’s reaction, a gasp released from his lips, before returning his tongue to the start and repeating it, only this time he pressed his tongue firmly against the shaft, pushing saliva from his tongue against it.

Once Ben reached the head, he opened his mouth and took it inside, pulling the cock horizontal with his lips and slid his mouth along it, taking the length into him.

He sucked firmly on the cock, maintaining eye contact with Callum and picked up a steady rhythm of breathing in as he took the shaft into his mouth and out as he slid off it. He could feel the cock straining with hardness against his tongue and it throbbed with excitement, pre-cum oozing into the back of his throat, and he hungrily swallowed it down.

Ben grabbed Callum’s jeans and underwear, yanking them down, and they fell down to Callum’s big, thick thighs, exposing his groin and naked arse to anyone who could walk past.

Ben wrapped his hands around Callum’s legs, grabbing a butt cheek in each hand, firmly, and pushed them forward, thrusting Callum’s cock into his slick, open mouth. It glided in effortlessly and he was deepthroating Callum’s rock hard cock effortlessly, his lips sliding down the shaft and brushing up against Callum’s trimmed pubic hair at the base.

Ben gulped furiously, swallowing down his own saliva and excess pre-cum oozing out of Callum’s cock, holding tightly to his smooth, naked buttocks and savouring Callum’s musky manly flavour on his cock and in his groin.

Callum wrapped his hands around Ben’s head, urging it forward on to his dick, smiling down at him as he watched his full length disappear into Ben’s hungry mouth. He could feel the sensations in every inch of his cock and his balls were reshaping underneath, cum brimming inside.

Saliva dribbled out of Ben’s expert mouth, dripping down his chin and on to the park ground. He grabbed his own cock and stroked it hard and fast to the eroticism of the situation, blowing this hot, straight lad he had lusted after for months, openly in the park.

Callum held Ben’s head tightly as he pounded into Ben’s mouth, groaning and moaning with every thrust, enjoying the erotic sensation of his cock being orally worshipped.

Ben felt Callum’s cock straighten up inside his mouth, more rigid than ever, and felt it pulsate against his tongue, he looked up at Callum and saw that this was the moment.

Callum closed his eyes and held Ben’s head tight, holding his lips fully in place as he shot his first wad of cum into Ben’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat with some force. Ben swallowed eagerly and quickly, ready for the next shot, which fired almost instantly.

Callum looked down and watched as he filled Ben’s mouth full of his semen, and panted with delight and satisfaction as Ben took every drop. He could feel his cock pumping and pulsating, squirting freely down Ben’s throat as he gulped and used his eyes to beg for more.

Callum released his grip on Ben’s head and watched as Ben sucked his cock again, throughly and intently, wanting all of his juice, draining it dry.

Ben jerked furiously with his cock and was ready to burst, he was just gonna shoot on the ground when Callum noticed how close he was. He pulled his dick from Ben’s mouth and dropped to his knees, their faces level.

“You don’t have to...” Ben uttered as he stroked his cock.

“I want to” spoke Callum

Ben quickly stood up, just in time, as he jerked his cock, a stream of cum fired out of it and splashed onto and in Callum’s open mouth and lips, hitting the back of his throat. Callum took it, holding his mouth open ready for the next shot which followed quickly, this time fully entering and his hitting his willing and hungry tongue. Callum swallowed it down, tasting Ben’s cum for the first time and felt more streams hit his lips, chin, neck and pecs.

Callum closed his eyes and felt warm shots of cum land on his body and he groaned with lust and anticipation before finally opening his eyes to see Ben panting and holding his cock. He stood over Callum, stroking it gently and smiling down at him. He half expected Callum to instantly regret what had happened and was surprised when Callum looked up at him, smiling.

“I’ve covered you” Ben said with a small laugh, reaching out his hand to wipe the excess cum from Callum’s face with his thumb.

Callum stood to his feet and watched as Ben sucked his thumb clean of his own cum before reaching out again to scoop up what had fired over Callum’s neck and pecs. He moved to put his thumb into his mouth again, once again sucking his thumb clean.

Callum moved in for a kiss, their wet lips pressing against each other’s again, and they could taste each other’s flavour on their lips and tongue as they washed together inside.

Their spent cocks touched again as they both realised that their jeans were still down and the night air was finally beginning to cool down.

They parted, to pull their underwear and jeans up, racing to fasten their jeans and belts before watching each other with wry smiles as they buttoned up their shirts.

They finished at the same time and stood for a moment, just staring at each other before Ben moved in for a kiss, their lips pressing together with passion and tenderness before Callum pulled away. They looked at each other, smiling coyly about what just happened before Callum walked off.

Ben looked on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If anyone has any feedback, suggestions, critiques or just comments, I do appreciate them.
> 
> Eager to know if you prefer the extended scenes or fantasy scenes?
> 
> Part 5 is on the horizon.


End file.
